Annoying Orange
Storyline The show is centered on Orange (voiced by Dane Boedigheimer), who resides on a fruit cart display in a kitchen with other objects such as his best friend, Pear, an irritable Bartlett pear (also voiced by Boedigheimer). Other fruits include Passion, a sensible passion fruit and Orange's love interest played by iJustine, an arrogant grapefruit (voiced by Robert Jennings), a tiny miserable and frustrated but hot-blooded apple known as Midget Apple (though he prefers the name Little Apple), a happy-go-lucky and slightly eccentric marshmallow of ambiguous gender, and an elderly, yet sleepy, lemon named Grandpa Lemon, all of whom were not main characters until later episodes. Most episodes consist of Orange heckling other characters until they meet a sudden and gruesome end, usually by evisceration with a chef's knife (although the implements used to cut them up range from a blender to a toy pinwheel). Usually, Orange tries to "warn" them before it happens, blurting out the weapon-in-use, such as "Knife!" Orange has several recurring mannerisms. He often begins an episode by repeatedly yelling "Hey, (name of character)!" until the character responds. Orange also often refers to the character as something that plays on the object's name or appearance (such as calling Grapefruit "Apefruit"). If he does not like an object, he will often say "You're an apple!", even if the object is not (e.g., a tomato). Orange uses various tactics, such as telling rude and offensive jokes, burping and making childish noises with his tongue, to get attention. Despite what other fruits and objects think, Orange often cannot control his tendency to be "annoying," and rarely intentionally tries to spite others; he usually means well for most fruits and objects. In one episode of the web series, a "life coach," Mango, suggests that Orange uses his annoying nature to try to cope with the destruction of the fruits he tries to make friends with. Regardless of his seemingly anti-social behavior, Orange can almost always find comfort in the company of his friends and sometimes makes new ones. Also See The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Sound Effects Used *DICK DE BENEDICTIS MUSIC *H-B FALL, CARTOON - HOYT'S LONG FALL 01 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Night Ambience Light PE011701 *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 *CENSOR BLEEP *LAUGH TRACK (Heard once in "The Sitcom.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM (Heard in "High Pitch" in "Annoying Orange - Random Cuts #01.") *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM 01 (Heard in "Annoying Orange VidCon!" And "Ask Orange Episodes.") *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02(Heard in "Annoying Orange VidCon!" And "Ask Orange Episodes.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, RAILROAD - RAILROAD CROSSING SIGNAL BELL: RINGING (Heard once in "The Leprachaun Trap".) *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BUZZER, GAME SHOW - GAME SHOW BUZZER: SHORT (Heard once in "Foodsplosion Episodes.") *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, DRAWER OPEN *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard in "HOW2: How to Become a Superhero!.") *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ELECTRIC SPARK GAP, INTERMITTENT (Heard once in "The FART CLUB! (feat. Greg Benson & Wilson Cleveland).") *Sound Ideas, FART - BIG EXPULSION, HUMAN (Heard once in "The FART CLUB! (feat. Greg Benson & Wilson Cleveland).") *Sound Ideas, FART - LARGE FART, HUMAN 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, FUSE - LONG FUSE SIZZLING, SIZZLE (Heard in "How2 Episodes" When orange keeps using tnt.) *Sound Ideas, HARP - CHORDAL GLISS, UP, MUSIC *Sound Ideas, HORROR - HEAD CRUNCH, HUMAN 03 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Mommy and Me.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Try Not to Laugh Challenge.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard once in "Mommy and Me.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 *Sound Ideas, KETTLE, WHISTLE - BOILING, LIFT OFF HEAT, WATER (Heard once in "HOW2: How to Control Your Anger.") *Sound Ideas, KAZOO, CARTOON - KAZOO FADE IN (Heard once in "HOW2: How to Play Bagpipes!.") *Sound Ideas, KAZOO, CARTOON - KAZOO FADE OUT (Heard once in "HOW2: How to Play Bagpipes!.") *Sound Ideas, KAZOO - DOWNWARD SLIDE, MUSIC, COMEDY (Heard once in "HOW2: How to Play Bagpipes!.") *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - LITTLE HARP GLISS (Heard once in "How2 Episodes.") *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC MOVES (Heard once in "How2 Episodes.") *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC ZAP AND GLISTEN, (Heard once in "How2 Episodes.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard once in "HOW2: How to Play Bagpipes!.") *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard in "Frankenfruit.") *Sound Ideas, TROMBONE - ACCENT SAD WAH WAH TROMBONE ACCENT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN *My Leg! (Alternate Take Only) *WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE *GODZILLA ROAR *GOAT SCREAM Image Gallery Annoying Orange/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING